How to Court the Prettiest Omega Ever in Five Years or Less
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: ABO-verse - As a male Omega, Percy had to always fight prejudices. That didn't get better when he realized he's a demigod, because most ancient heroes were Alphas. He keeps fighting his Omega instincts even when the wars are over, until his heat hits and he tries to strangle Will for being too close to Percy's chosen Alpha - Nico. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || How to Court the Prettiest Omega Ever in Five Years or Less || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: How to Court the Prettiest Omega Ever in Five Years or Less – (Hopefully Less!)

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, mating, possessiveness/jealousy, heat, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, marking, hurt/comfort, fluff, threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Reyna/Annabeth, Paul/Sally, Nico/Will (really only in Percy's head), Jake/Will

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Jake Mason, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis

Summary: Percy always had to fight against Omega-prejudices. It only got worse when he learned he was a demigod. The greatest heroes? They had been Alphas, not Omegas. So Percy had to fight extra hard during the two wars. He tried not to give finding a mate too much thought – there had been Luke, such an impressive Alpha, who then betrayed him, he got together with his fellow Omega Annabeth so both of them could shake off the Alphas. He had met Nico di Angelo when the scent of Alpha had still been mild and soft, dampened by the innocence of youth.

After the wars, when Nico's true Alpha-potential is reached, when Percy is finally in a phase of peace where maybe looking for a mate could be an option, there is this other Omega, always hanging out with Nico, leaving his scent all over Nico. It makes Percy _very_ territorial.

 **How to Court the Prettiest Omega Ever in Five Years or Less**

 _(Hopefully Less!)_

All his life, Percy had fought harder than any Greek hero before him.

He already had to fight before he realized he was a demigod. He had to fight against the prejudices and suppression that most Omegas faced in their lives. Kids at school made fun of him for being a boy and being of the 'weak' gender. Girls were supposed to be Omegas, what a worthless loser had he to be to be a male Omega? Percy wasn't the kind of person to take an insult silently, so he had gotten into a lot of fights. Which, in return, only made the jabs and teasing worse, because Omegas were supposed to be those cute docile little things. So, on top of being a worthless loser Omega, he was also totally failing at being an Omega, apparently.

It didn't get better when he learned he was the son of Poseidon and thus supposed to become a great Greek hero. Because apparently, all the real big heroes of ancient times had been Alphas.

It wasn't completely true; one thing got better when he came to Camp Half-Blood. He got rid of Smelly Gabe. Ninety-nine percent of Percy's nightmares had been caused by the disgusting Beta. The threats, the creepy words – how once Percy would 'fully bloom', Gabe would make a fortune with him. Percy had been twelve when they got rid of the abusive creep, not yet in his full heritage. Most fully blossomed between thirteen and fourteen, when the much dreaded phase of puberty set in. Omegas went into their first heat, Alphas into their first rut, because reproductive systems kicked in and awkward conversations with parents and doctors and teachers ensued.

Percy had been twelve when he got thrown into the godly business, not yet fully fledged Omega, but one could always tell. Under that dampening cotton-like scent, there was already the tell-tale of Omega to be smelt. And to be judged. What? That was supposed to become their great hero? A scrawny, short little Omega? Really? Percy saw the sneers and heard the comments.

And then there was Luke. Luke, that tall, dominant picture of an Alpha. All Percy could do was stare with an open mouth and a blush. He was a natural leader, the leader of camp and of his cabin. He took Percy under his wing, started training him and treated him no different than others. He taught Percy how to use a sword without one doubtful look if an Omega was even capable of such a thing. Needless to say, twelve-years old Percy who had heard nothing but snide comments about being an Omega so far, he developed a fast instant-crush. How could he not, after all?

Well, until Luke tried to kill him. Repeatedly. That was kind of a big no-no for Percy.

That was that then. No more Alphas for Percy. Percy was not going to submit to his nature, he wasn't going to turn into a blind, dumb mess, obediently trailing after an Alpha just for the sole fact he was an Alpha. Percy would not be controlled by his Omega-instincts, or an Alpha. He wasn't going to get his trust and his heart broken like that by any Alpha ever again.

Grover was a Beta. Kind and awesome Grover, Percy's best friend.

Annabeth was an Omega too. Hence the rocky start of their relationship. She had been fighting very hard that an Omega could be a hero for years longer than Percy and then Percy came along and had those advantages over her – sure, he was an Omega, but at least he had one thing in common with 90% of the ancient heroes; he was a guy, and on top of that he was also a kid of one of the Big Three. Which even made things worse on two accounts, because aside from giving him 'more power than she had', Poseidon also happened to be Athena's rival. There was also the whole possessiveness of Omegas. One would assume Alphas were territorial, but Omegas? They could be worse, if they were challenged about their place in the pack. And to Annabeth, Luke and Grover were part of her pack and having Percy be the focus of their attention had made her more than hostile.

At least until Percy _earned_ his spot in the pack. Because that was the other thing about Omegas; if they were challenged, they could be more feral and dangerous than any Alpha. But once two Omegas bonded and accepted each other, there was really only one bond stronger – and that was a mate-bond. Once Percy proved himself to Annabeth, the two of them became instant best friends and very protective over each other. After all, they shared a goal.

Okay, so maybe there was _one_ Alpha in his life. His younger brother Tyson, who _adored_ Percy and was very over-protective of his Omega big brother. Percy was really grateful for having found Ty.

They went out to the Sea of Monsters and Annabeth for the first time met an Alpha she was interested in, only to be torn apart after a far too short time. A handmaid of Circe by the name of Reyna. According to Annabeth, she had been kind and sweet as she braided Annabeth's hair, even though Alphas were normally not very fond of doing such 'Omega-y' things. But Reyna had that amazing smile and she was nice to talk to. And then Percy and Annabeth managed to destroy Circe's spa and they were on the run so far, they lost sight of Reyna. There wasn't much Percy could do, even though he wanted to reassure her – he knew chances of them ever encountering the Latina again were close to zero. If only he would have known how wrong he was.

Thalia Grace was brought back from the plants. Percy and the female Alpha did have a rather complicated relationship. There was a natural animosity coming from Thalia, because Percy's defiant behavior was very much not how an Omega was supposed to behave when faced with an older Alpha. On the other hand, they had something in common. Female Alphas were, just like male Omegas, something rather rare. And in the end it was probably the shared relationship to Annabeth that brought the two cousins closer and forced Thalia and Percy to get along. Not that she stayed around for too long, because precious months later, she already joined a different pack. Artemis' hunting pack. Which was the same time a completely different Alpha entered Percy's life.

Nico di Angelo.

Wide-eyed, red-cheeked, awe-struck and adorable. Ten years old, the scent of Alpha still hidden beneath layers of cotton. His behavior was nothing like that of the Alphas Percy had known when he was that age – like Nancy Bobofit and her goons. No, he was just genuinely curious, claiming he had never-ever seen a male Omega before and firing a gazillion inappropriate questions at Percy – what was it like being an Omega, if he had an Alpha, how it was that he was a hero _and_ an Omega, what his Alpha thought about him heroing around. There was no judgment in his questions though, just pure, innocent curiosity and something inside of Percy really enjoyed that, so he indulged the kid and answered, because he'd rather have the young Alpha growing up knowing that Omegas could be strong and proud on their own instead of shutting him off now and having him learn from some idiot Alpha that Omegas belonged in the kitchen.

Percy could have easily pictured taking Nico into their small, little pack. But Fate had other plans, as usual. Nico's sister died, Nico seemed to hate Percy and left them all, Thalia joined the hunt. Grover left to find Pan and Percy felt like his life was slowly unraveling, just like his pack.

Maybe that was why he had so desperately clung to the idea of finding Nico and bringing him back to camp. Because he couldn't bring Bianca or Zoe back from the dead, he couldn't bring Thalia back from the hunt, he couldn't make Grover stop looking for Pan. But Nico? Percy could do something.

Daedalus' Labyrinth happened and Percy's pack gained a sassy, strong-willed Beta in Rachel Dare. He also managed to somewhat rekindle his relationship with Nico, thanks to Bianca's ghost (which was a very weird thing to say, even considering the world Percy now lived in). Grover resurfaced, found Pan and rejoined their pack properly. Sure, there was the whole matter of Luke being taken over by the essence of Kronos and Percy hadn't been able to convince Ethan to join them, because the Alpha was too loyal to Luke, and Daedalus' death but other than that Percy booked the Labyrinth as mostly successful. As far as Percy had successes anyway.

Percy's view on Alphas changed. They didn't have to be the ones manipulating him with his nature. There was Clarisse, who had started out as a regular Alpha bully, but was by now a good friend. Beckendorf, who was the definition of a gentle giant, there was Nico, who really confused Percy. A kid like him who hadn't presented yet normally tried to find a pack and make a spot there for themselves before presenting, to assure their future. Instead, Nico kept running off to the underworld – but somehow Percy still could trust that Nico would be there when needed.

Beckendorf died. Silena died. Ethan died. Luke died. Percy died a little on the inside. The war ended. They were 'victorious', whatever that meant. Sure, the world hadn't ended, but they were just kids and had to watch their friends and family die, had to _kill_.

Percy and Annabeth started dating. Because hey – they were heroes now, had been rather celebrated heroes for many months now and Alphas started to look at them differently. Two attractive, strong Omegas, celebrated by others. Trophies for Alphas to possess. Neither of them would allow such a thing and what in this whole world would rattle Alphas more than an Omega-couple, something so rare, it was downright unheard of. It wasn't that they had real romantic feelings for each other and they didn't plan on going into a _real_ bond, but the temporary bonding-marks on their necks at least kept Alphas off their tails and now that the war was over, all they both wanted was peace.

They didn't get peace.

Percy got abducted by a crazy goddess, had his memories wiped and got to live on the streets with nothing but his name. And being am amnesic, sixteen-years old, unmated Omega on the streets? Not fun. Not fun at all. He met the Romans, got thrown into a quest with two strong and friendly Alphas – Frank and Hazel. But before that, before they left for the quest, he had encounters with two other Alphas. Percy frowned annoyed and rubbed his arm where Octavian had grabbed him before, the scent of the arrogant Alpha clinging to him.

"You okay?"

Percy looked up to see the concerned face of Hazel's brother. Percy took a deep breath, despite himself. The Alpha smelt _so good_. Like darkness and cinnamon and safety. Percy wanted to bottle that scent up and keep it. He wanted to bottle that Alpha up and keep him. As far as Percy knew – which was only half a year – he had never met any Alpha like Nico di Angelo.

"Y—Yeah. Just... not getting along with Octavian", grunted Percy with a small smile.

Nico chuckled amused and nodded. "No one really does. It's... Octavian."

After months of constant fear and panic and the feeling of being chased, all of Percy's instincts craved a safe place where he could curl together and just be _safe_. It was very tempting to jump the Alpha that smelt like safety, knock him on the ground and then just curl together on his chest and refuse to allow Nico to ever get up again. Which was utterly embarrassing, because Percy didn't even know the guy. He had only met him today, after all. But really, Percy couldn't just blame his own nature for that. The intense way Nico looked at him, as though the Alpha's _entire_ focus was only on him and absolutely nothing could compare in importance to whatever Percy was doing, how in the world was any Omega supposed to ignore that?

"I'm worried", admitted Nico after a long stretch of silence in which the duo had walked together.

"Yeah? About what?", asked Percy curiously and turned to look at the Alpha.

"Hazel's only thirteen... I don't know if this isn't too dangerous for her", sighed Nico and shook his head. "I know she's strong and capable. But... I guess it's my Alpha-ness talking. You see, I only got into my... heritage half a year ago. It's still pretty new to me, everything feels more... intense and on edge. Hazel is the only family I have, so my inner Alpha wants to protect her."

"I get that", nodded Percy before pausing. "Well, I don't get it exactly, considering I'm an Omega and I don't even remember what it was like when I came into my heritage. I don't... I don't have anyone I could be protective over. For all I know... I don't even have a pack..."

"You do", said Nico with so much certainty that it knocked the air out of Percy. "I—I mean... A pretty Omega like you must have someone caring for you, worrying about you."

"You think I'm _pretty_?", asked Percy with a broad, teasing grin, nudging Nico.

The blush on Nico's cheeks was very satisfying. "Well, I'm not _blind_ , so yeah, I think so."

Okay, now it was Percy's turn to blush brightly, heart fluttering a lot. He tried to blame it on the fact that he doesn't even remember _ever_ having been complimented by an Alpha before.

"I'll watch out for her. Your sister, I mean", stated Percy determined. "If you're so worried about her. I promise, I'll make sure she'll be fine. Does that sound okay?"

There was a weird flash of pain shadowing Nico's face before he shook it off and nodded with a small smile. "That... sounds very nice. Thank you, Percy. But... watch out for yourself too, okay?"

Percy bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. The exchange had been sweet and innocent and Elysium knew Percy was looking forward to seeing Nico again – watching out for Hazel and proving to Nico that he was a good Omega who could watch out for their pack and there was a problem right there. But Percy grew attached to Hazel and Frank and the two were in the process of courting and Nico was Hazel's brother, so Percy could see himself maybe forming a pack with the three. Maybe that could be his place. And he sure wouldn't mind getting to know Nico better.

Only that it turned out he already knew Nico. When his memories returned, the major part of Percy felt utterly betrayed by the Alpha and Percy had the urge to strangle and slap him. Of course he couldn't because that stupid Alpha idiot had managed to get abducted by giants, so Percy had to save Nico before he could slap him and growl and hiss at him.

Percy was reunited with Annabeth. He got to keep Hazel and Frank around. He met new faces – Jason the Alpha son of Jupiter, Piper the Beta daughter of Aphrodite and Leo the Omega son of Hephaestus. There was a particular thrill in meeting Leo, because Percy had _never_ in his life met another male Omega before. Also, Leo was as much of a trouble-maker as Percy, so there was that.

Reyna turned out to be _the_ Reyna. Annabeth's Reyna. And oh, the blush on Annabeth's face when she met Reyna again and saw into what a beauty the Alpha had grown, it was hilarious. Percy was pretty sure that Annabeth was the main reason why Reyna agreed to help them even though it went against each and every Alpha-instinct to betray your own pack. There was only one loyalty that was stronger than the loyalty to your pack; the loyalty to your mate. As bright as Annabeth was, she was oblivious when it came to feelings, so she hadn't made that connection herself. And as much as Percy wanted her to be happy, they were in the middle of a war; there was time for courting and happily ever afters one they won, so he didn't point it out to her.

They managed to save Nico, but Percy had no time to berate and slap Nico, because within the blink of an eye, Percy and Annabeth found themselves tumbling down into Tartarus. Things after that were, in all honesty, a big giant blur. There was so much pain – emotionally because of the two friends who sacrificed themselves to save Percy and Annabeth, as well as physically from Tartarus. They won the war, somehow, honestly he still wasn't sure how exactly. But it was over. For good.

All Percy wanted now was peace. For them all and for himself. That notion he had in New Rome was nearly forgotten – that cozy little plan to get to know Nico better – because he already knew Nico and part of Percy still felt so utterly betrayed by the Alpha's lies. Another part of him really wasn't emotionally or physically ready to put up with complicated stuff like finding a mate.

/break\

Nico di Angelo had known it the moment Percy Jackson entered his life. Sure, he had only been ten years old and he _really_ had no concept about bonding or gods forbid sex, but the moment the sassy, strong, confident Omega entered Nico's life like a literal knight in shining armor, Nico knew he'd make Percy his mate one day. Nico wasn't a little kid, he knew the basics. Alphas mated with Omegas. A good Alpha had to find a good Omega, they'd become mates and live happily ever after – and there was definitely no better Omega than Percy Jackson! Nico just _knew_!

His mamma, she had been an Omega. She had also been incredibly strong-willed lady. His memories of her were faint and not many, but he clearly remembered how much he had admired her and how she had taught him what it meant to be an Alpha; a real Alpha sought out a challenge, an Omega who didn't only rely on their Alpha's protection but was also their own person. Only a weak Alpha needed the validation of a weak Omega clinging onto them.

Percy was amazing and impressive and strong and cheeky and he never backed down, not from a fight and certainly not from any Alpha there was. Nico made a five-years-plan during his few days at camp; he even mustered the courage to ask the pretty Omega lady from Aphrodite Cabin what the best way to court an Omega was. Silena had _cooed_ at him and asked him if he wasn't too young. Ten years old, Nico took high offense to that and gave her a pointed (slightly pouty) glare and told her that duh, he hadn't even come into his full Alpha-ness yet, but he would – so he needed to be prepared once that time came, which was why he was making a five-years-plan. She helped.

Bianca died. The plan died with her. Nico genuinely wanted to hate Percy, he really did. A very nasty, mean part of Nico whispered wickedly into his ear that of course the Omega would fail at protecting Nico's sister. Nico hated that nasty little voice even more than he had hated Percy at that moment. He left. Fled, really. Needed to get some distance between himself and Percy.

Distance helped. It really did. Bianca helped even more.

Percy got into trouble – of course he did, he was a way too reckless and stubborn Omega to be good or healthy for _anyone_. And Nico? Nico was ready to throw the hatred he had tried to grow right out the window to save the Omega. Save his Omega. He had been reluctant to stay with Percy's pack, with Percy and Grover and Tyson and Rachel and Annabeth, but then there had been _Ethan_. It rattled Nico, on a primal level, to have this stranger and Alpha and possible danger so close to _his_ Omega. So he stayed. And helped. To make sure Ethan didn't get too close to his Omega. Just because Nico was a) too young to court or claim and b) still angry at Percy, that did not give other Alphas the right to approach Percy! Not at all. Nico simply _had_ to come along and help.

Nico researched some way to keep Percy save, because it was all really pointless if Percy managed to get himself killed before Nico would come into his full Alpha-heritage. So Nico found the Curse of Achilles and got Percy to take a bath under Nico's watchful eyes. Which would, hopefully, in a few years be _so much more_ appealing and under different circumstances, because damn did it sound naughty if Nico thought about it in those words, really.

The war ended. People died. It didn't feel too much like victory. It also didn't last long.

Percy and Annabeth entered a _temporary_ bond. Something common for regular relationships, when two didn't quite know if they really wanted to be mated for life. Something that could be broken again. Something that didn't mean Percy would forever be out of his reach. Besides, both were Omegas. Okay, so apparently it was not an impossible thing, but to Nico it felt pretty close to it.

Percy disappeared without a trace and Nico came into his heritage. He suspected it was _because_ Percy disappeared. His chosen Omega was lost, most likely in grave danger, and he needed all the resources he had to find Percy and make sure Percy would be safe and alright and _here_ again, so it kick-started his full Alpha-potential. His senses sharpened, he became physically stronger, he grew quite a couple inches and he got more aggressive, as was normal for unbounded Alphas.

Well, not that he hadn't been aggressive before. He had always tended to overreact.

He grew restless. His first rut had been _painful_. Because instead of thinking of release, all he could think of were the horrors Percy might face at that moment and how much he was failing as an Alpha, because he didn't even know _where_ his Omega was.

Three new kids got dropped off at camp and became kind of a big deal, but Nico didn't care. He was out there, searching for Percy. Until he found him. He found Percy and it was just too much.

 _Percy was just too much_.

Percy smelt utterly divine. Before he had come into his heritage, scents had been more vague. There had been a sense of Omega, or Alpha, or Beta. Now? Now Nico could smell the specifics. The nuances. He had smelt a couple Omegas so far – like Annabeth or that new kid Leo – but no one had ever smelt as downright delicious as Percy. Sweet as strawberries, but spicy like salt – like the ocean – and like home, in lack of a better word. Like safety and comfort and love. When Hazel introduced them, it took all of Nico's willpower not to push Percy against the nearest wall and growl at him until he'd bare his neck in submission so Nico could _bite and claim_.

But Percy didn't remember him. So Nico had to be nice and polite and pretend that he didn't know Percy either, because that would just be too much if he'd tell the truth. He played nice and in a way, it was refreshing, meeting Percy again for the first time and just talking to him, without thinking about all the baggage they had. It made Nico's heart do very weird things.

Then he got abducted by giants and barely reunited with Percy again, Percy was taken from him and forced into Tartarus. After having escaped Tartarus himself, Nico could only whine and growl at the thought of his Omega trapped down there, once again without Nico's reach. But Percy made Nico promise to lead the others. His Omega trusted him to lead the pack. The thought made Nico's chest swell in a ridiculous, ridiculous Alpha-way. Nico did as Percy asked and he tried to play nice with the team. He even started to get along with Jason, somewhat. Even though the two Alphas butted heads – mainly Nico's fault, but who cared about that. He got along far better with Reyna.

Against Nico's better judgment did they actually win the war.

They won the war and Nico somehow acquired not just one pack, but _two_.

The Seven formed their own little pack, a bond forged by war, and to them, Nico and Reyna were just as much part of that pack. Nico didn't dare argue it. Being with Percy in a pack. Okay.

His other pack was actually _his_. Will, Cecil and Lou. The four of them formed their own small pack. Will was a pushy, mother-henning Omega and Nico was pretty sure he could blame Will for the beginning of this pack. Cecil and Lou were two loyal and amazing Betas and friends. But sometimes Will was a bit too overbearing for Nico and he chose those times to flee Camp Half-Blood to hide with his other pack in New Rome. Just like he did right now.

Nico was laying curled together on his sister's couch in the praetors' house. As Frank's mate, Hazel was also living in the house, together with Frank and Reyna. It was kind of the pack's den, because whenever one of them sought out pack, there was basically a guarantee at least one pack-member could be found in this house. Currently, those were Hazel, Frank, Reyna and Annabeth.

Initially, Nico had held high resentment for Annabeth. No, wrong. At first, Nico had respected her because in his time and age, an Alpha respected an Omega and was taught to be a gentleman. Then Annabeth and Percy bonded and _that_ had earned her his resentment. The bond had dissolved over the months of Percy's abduction and during the heat of war, they hadn't re-established it. By the end of the war, Reyna had started courting her and the two had been mated for a couple months now.

Nico didn't mind her anymore. Not at all, because the blonde Omega made his best friend happy. The way Reyna looked, all soft and gentle, when she had Annabeth on her lap, tugged under her chin, it was heart-warming for Nico. Heck, it nearly even made him smile.

"So, you girls want to tell me why my sister and her mate look so... unkempt?", asked Nico.

Annabeth snorted where she had her cheek resting against Reyna's collarbone, eyes closed as though she was asleep. "That's a very nice phrasing. They look like a hot mess."

Reyna hummed in agreement, running her fingers through Annabeth's hair, her eyes just like Nico's trained on Frank and Hazel. The other couple sat on the couch opposite them, staring at various papers they had spread out in front of them on the table. Occasionally, one of them would whine.

"Okay, seriously, Hazel. What's going on?", asked Nico a bit firmer.

"...We did something stupid", sighed Hazel and hung her head.

"And now we have to deal with the consequences", added Frank, looking like a kicked puppy.

Nico kept from groaning, somehow, but still looking scolding. "What did you do?"

"Well... Remember how Leo showed up again out of the blue, on Festus and with a titan?", asked Hazel rhetorically. "He... was _back_ and _alive_. After he reunited with you guys, he came here and when he was here he was just so... _here_. We thought he had died. We just... couldn't hold back."

Nico's face did something slightly traumatized and mortified until Frank continued for her. "We claimed him. He was just so _cute_ all apologizing about worrying us and Hazel short-circuited first and kissed him and he responded, so I kissed him too and one thing led to another and well..."

Nico heaved a little sigh. He knew them better, but at that last sentence from Hazel, Nico's Alpha-brain couldn't help but expect the worst. But then, if everything had happened consensual, he didn't quite understand what the problem was. Frowning, Nico turned to Reyna, who just smirked.

"They skipped the courting. They just claimed Leo and when Leo returned with a mate-mark left and a mate-mark right, his older siblings flipped", supplied Annabeth casually. "Jake and Nyssa are _not_ amused. Sure, we don't live in times where you need to ask the familial Alpha for permission to court first, but no courting at all is... a bit unusual, even today. You missed out on _a lot_ of angry glaring from Nyssa and Jake and a lot of squirming from Hazel and Frank."

Nico nodded slowly in understanding. Leo had returned from the dead only days ago and at the time, Nico had been in the underworld. He had spent a lot of time down there, helping with repairs every now and again ever since the war ended. When he resurfaced from his latest trip three days ago, Leo had been there and alive and Nico had just nodded and accepted it.

"So you are trying to figure out how to appease his familial Alphas?", inquired Nico curiously.

"Yeah", nodded Frank with a sigh, collapsing against the couch. "I mean, they're not cruel enough to keep Leo from us, they know how much a mate-bond means, but... the _looks_ and _snarls_..."

Nico snorted amused and shook his head. Courting was an unspoken protocol and it normally served as a chance to properly get to know each other and see if either party decided to change their mind after all. Asking permission first was old-fashioned, but many still did it out of respect, considering the familial Alpha was the one who had looked out for and protected the Omega so far. Reyna had done it too, because she knew it was important to Annabeth to rekindle her relationship with her father, stepmother and stepbrothers. Doctor Chase had been overjoyed to meet the well-mannered, charming Alpha and things went well from there.

"You're lucky", huffed Frank with a pouty glare directed at Nico.

"Excuse me?", grunted Nico very confused.

"Well, Percy doesn't have a familial Alpha, so you get a pass on _that_ mess", muttered Frank.

If Annabeth were a cat, her ears would have stood erect at that. She turned sharp eyes on Nico. The look alone made Nico shudder a little. It was as though she was taking him apart with her eyes.

"Percy?", echoed Annabeth, tilting her head quite similar to an owl.

"Yeah, I mean it's totally obv-", started Frank until he got elbowed by Hazel.

"It's not _common knowledge_ ", hissed his mate irritated.

"...Oh", grunted Frank with a frown, looking at Annabeth. "Really? It's... not? But it's so obvious."

Annabeth raised one eyebrow and looked at Nico. "Well, we have never spent much time together. He... spent most of his time running away and hiding."

"And Omegas generally can't pick up Alpha... moods as good as other Alphas. Just like Omegas can read other Omegas easier than Alphas can", added Reyna casually.

"So it is true then?", asked Annabeth sharply and turned to look at her mate now.

Reyna actually shrank about two inches at that. Upsetting your Omega was never a good idea. But Nico wasn't feeling particularly bad for his best friend. Instead, he decided to leave it at that. Enough bonding with the Romans, if Annabeth was currently distracted by Reyna, then Nico was going to use the opportunity to flee. The irony, considering he had come here to escape Will's doting. Whenever Nico spent a couple days in the underworld, the fussy Omega would fuss, trying to force-feed Nico and make sure he'd tank some sun and all of that. Very irritating, considering Nico had been taking perfect care of himself for many years now. Right now, being force-fed by Will sounded _far_ better than being on the wrong end of the inquisition though.

/break\

If Percy had hackles, they'd be raised. As it was, the hair at the base of his neck were standing up and he suppressed a snarl. He had come to Camp Half-Blood to spend some quality-time with his friends. Rachel was in New Rome to help Ella with the Sibylline Scrolls, Grover was on a mission to escort a new demigod to camp, Annabeth was visiting her mate in New Rome. Leo was there though, so Percy decided to hang out with the moping Latino.

"It's just, I really love Nys and Jake and I appreciate having a caring family, but it's driving Hazel and Frank up the wall and I hate how it makes them feel", whined Leo.

The two Omegas were sitting curled together under a tree, with a bit of a picnic spread out in front of them to sooth the frustrated Latino. Percy occasionally ran his fingers through Leo's hair or made a soothing sound in the back of his throat, but his main focus wasn't on Leo. His main focus was on the reason why his metaphorical hackles were raised. When Percy had arrived here, the list of absent friends had also included Nico, but he had returned about an hour ago, just to be dragged off by his small pack and now the four of them were not far off from where Leo and Percy sat. They were playing volleyball, two on two. Whenever Will and Nico scored against Lou and Cecil, they'd high-five, or even _hug_. It was ridiculous. It was dumb. It was uncalled for. But Percy _hated_ whenever the other Omega would touch Nico. He hated it with every fiber of his being.

"Are you even listening?", asked Leo, rubbing his face up against the underside of Percy's chin.

Percy blinked, guilt flashing through his eyes, as he whined back and rubbed his cheek against Leo's. "I'm sorry. I don't know... No, I know exactly what's going on, but... It's not an excuse."

"Even if it's not an excuse, it'd _help_ if you'd tell me what's going on", crooned Leo softly.

He knew exactly that this tone of voice was very soothing and made other pack-members, including Omegas, more inclined to listen and obey the Omega's request. "My... heat's coming up."

"A—and?", asked Leo very drawled out.

Percy took a shaky breath. The only one who knew that Percy sorta-kinda had chosen an Alpha was Annabeth. They had talked about this on board of the Argo II, curled together in the stables. Annabeth babbling on about seeing Reyna again and how impressed she was by what the female Alpha had achieved so far, while Percy admitted that meeting a fully-Alpha Nico in New Rome had driven his Omega-hormones _wild_. What had happened later on during the war hadn't helped that situation. Nico had been there. He had fought alongside them. He had been brave and strong and protected Percy – like he had protected Percy during the Titan War, like an Alpha protected their Omega. But Percy was also determined to hold a grudge about the lying, because lying was something he really didn't like – not to mention their complicated past and the fact that Percy didn't have much of a positive track-record with Alphas. Sure, the Giant War had made him meet those nice and kind Alphas and made him join a pack that was like 60% Alphas, but still.

"And _that_ Omega is all over _my_ Alpha", blurted Percy out with a growl.

His eyes flashed as he gestured toward where Nico and Will were hugging _again_. Leo made a curious sound in the back of his throat and suddenly hugged Percy very tightly, nuzzling him.

"So... why haven't you... you know, approached him yet?", asked Leo curiously. "I mean, we're living in modern days! Omegas get to approach Alphas first too."

Percy sighed frustrated and shook his head. "We... have a complicated past. You could say. And I just... Part of me trusts him with my life, with the life of my pack. Part of me _doesn't_ know if I can trust him. Part of me is just generally pissed at everything. And another part is... afraid."

"Afraid of what?", asked Leo concerned.

"Afraid of being an Omega", admitted Percy very lowly. "Of... giving in. All my life, I fought very hard not to be an Omega. I fought to prove to others that I'm more than just my Omega-instincts."

"Ah. That explains the growling and snarling", nodded Leo in understand.

"H—How does that relate?", huffed Percy surprised, blinking slowly.

At seeing the look on Percy's face, Leo laughed in genuine amusement. "Perce, if you spent all that time ignoring your instincts, they're doomed to catch up on you. You try to lock your inner Omega away? He's gonna break out with a vengeance."

Percy huffed again and pouted a little. "I just... I don't want to be reduced to being an Omega..."

"Having an Alpha doesn't reduce you to being an Omega", pointed Leo out, both eyebrows raised in a lecturing way. "But being an Omega is _part of you_. It's not _all_ you are, but it's an essential _part_. You tried to ignore it and that's just too much on one end of the scales. But you won't just tip over to the entirely opposite end and end up being just an Omega. Maybe having a mate will actually help you accept that, Perce. We're Omegas. We _need_ some coddling and physical contact and someone... someone to lean onto. Look, if you ignore your inner Omega for longer you might just end up being reduced to being just an Omega by your instincts taking over, but if you find the right mate to be an Omega with, then... you can balance things more."

Percy tried listening to Leo. He really tried it. But he had been dizzy all morning already. And Nico and his pack were sitting down together and Will was saying something and smearing sun-blocker onto his hands and sitting down behind Nico. How in the world was Percy supposed to listen to Leo while there was an Omega putting his hands on _Percy's Alpha_. The growl ripping from his throat was dark and intimidating enough to have Leo baring his neck in submission. It was also loud enough to make heads turn and some of the more twitchy campers instantly pull their weapons, because if something had the savior of Olympus growl like that, it usually meant danger.

"Well shit, what's wrong?", asked Cecil grumpily and wearily.

"Dunno. Don't see anything", frowned Lou confused, eyes scanning the area.

But there was nothing aside from the snarling Omega... stalking up to them. Both Betas froze up when they noticed that Percy was closing in on them. Now, it was common knowledge that Betas weren't insane enough to get in an Alpha's way when the Alpha was angry, but they were also clever enough to avoid an Omega's wrath. Nico stiffened, obviously torn between soothing Percy and protecting his pack from the threat walking up to them.

"Perce?", asked Nico, voice low and soft, trying to sooth the obviously agitated Omega. "What is it? What did you see? Come on, talk to me. I'll help you take down whatever threat you saw."

Will had stopped rubbing the sun-blocker onto Nico's back, but he was as frozen in surprise as the rest of his pack, hands clawing at Nico's shoulders as he sat behind the son of Hades, clinging a bit more to the Alpha in an attempt to seek protection from the threat. Anyone would be a fool not to consider a snarling Percy Jackson a threat. The son of Poseidon bared his teeth and growled.

"Hands. Off. _My_. Alpha", hissed Percy dangerously.

He grasped Will's wrist in a way that would most likely leave bruises as Percy pulled Will harshly off and away from Nico before pinning Will to the next three, eyes wild and dangerous, teeth very sharp and very threatening and decidedly too close to Will's jugular. The blonde gulped hard.

"G—Guys... a little... h—help...?", asked Will unsure.

"Percy! Percy, man, stop trying to kill Will!", exclaimed Leo panicked, grabbing Percy by the arm, which was when the scent fully hit – like a sandstorm overcoming the desert. "Oh shit. P—Percy..."

"He's... in... heat...", muttered Cecil below his breath, him and Lou scooting away from them.

" _Perseus_ ", growled Nico loud and darkly, a clear warning. "Back off. _Now_."

Literally everyone at the beach and in the water froze up. Not because Nico had the most authoritative Alpha-voice around – Clarisse and some of the other Alphas would have him beat for that – but because no Alpha had _ever_ dared use their Alpha-voice on Percy. He had made it abundantly clear during his first summer here that he was not just not fond of Alphas, but also that he could give any Alpha a run for their money. Some of the campers actually expected Percy to turn and shred Nico alive for even daring to try. The sudden, intense scent of Omega in heat spiked – turning sweeter, more intense, making some unmated Alphas howl hungrily. Percy whirled around fast, eyes zooming in on Nico as though he was the only one on the entire beach. Percy pressed his underarm against Will's throat, making sure to keep the blonde pinned but not actually cutting off his air-way. Will was grateful for the level of control Percy was displaying. He'd be even more grateful to be literally anywhere else but there. Percy tilted his head very, _very_ slowly, eyes unblinking as he stared at the Alpha while he added just a little more pressure on Will, making the blonde whimper – more out of discomfort than pain, really. Nico gritted his teeth and gave Percy a pointed glare. If there was one Omega on this entire whole planet who'd do the exact opposite of what an Alpha told them in their Alpha-voice and who'd actually go on and _mock_ a displeased Alpha, it of course had to be Percy Jackson. Nico took a deep breath.

"Perseus", growled Nico, this time lower, sounding more dangerous.

"Niccoló", countered Percy in an equally low growl, before turning to Will, head tilted. " _William_."

"Leonardo!", chimed Leo in a chipper and nervous voice. "C—Come on, guys. Calm down."

Percy slowly tilted his head in the other direction, eyes very intensely focused on Will, wandering down the blonde's body to find the still sun-blocker covered hands, causing his eyebrows to crease and his teeth to be bared by another snarl. "Can't. He touched _my_ Alpha."

Nico froze up and blinked slowly. So he hadn't misheard? Percy had actually said that? Between all the growling, Nico was sure he had misheard him before. He had been sure there was another kind of explanation as to why Percy was all of a sudden all up in Will's face. But no. No, this was an Omega, defending his threatened territory against another Omega. _And Nico was the territory_.

"A—All the hugging and the high-fiving and the pats on the backs, I could... let those slide", snarled Percy, eyes narrowed dangerously. "But putting your hands on his bare skin? Touching him so... so.. _intimately_? So shamelessly? Give me one good reason not to drown you in the lake."

The water was licking the shore. Licking more than it usually did. It was answering the call of its prince, rising higher and higher in a slow and threatening way. Campers started scattering, because as entertaining as this had started out, they saw that it was slowly building up to a disaster. Some ran to get Chiron or one of the Alpha cabin-heads, most preferably Clarisse who just _might_ have an edge over Percy. Even Leo was carefully letting go of Percy again and stepping away some.

"Because he's not my Omega. I'm not his Alpha", answered Nico calmly as he stepped closer. "There's no _reason_ to be angry, or to threaten Will."

There was a moment of clarity and uncertainty flashing through Percy's eyes as he blissfully enough eased off Will some. "He's not. But... n—neither am I."

Blinking slowly and frowning in a very confused and upset way, Percy took a step back. Will took a deep, relieved breath as he scattered off, stumbling toward where Leo, Cecil and Lou were. Nico took another step toward Percy, who seemed to have lost all sense of fight and was actually slumped in on himself some. There was a stench of misery coming off the Omega in waves. Very slowly did Nico curl his fingers around the back of Percy's neck, putting a soothing pressure on it.

"Sh. It's alright", cooed Nico softly. "Good boy. Thanks for not hurting Will. Thanks for listening."

"Because... you want him as your Omega. So you don't want me to hurt him. I'm... sorry."

He looked so forlorn and just so _not Percy_ that it made Nico want to growl, but he suppressed the urge and instead shook his head. "Because he's part of my pack and because he's my friend, so I don't want him hurt. And because..." Nico slowly stepped closer, invading Percy's personal space. "Because it's _very_ uncalled for the Alpha's mate to go around harming pack-members."

Percy _finally_ turned his attention toward Nico, looking up at him in confusion. The hand in his neck was a nice, anchoring pressure, but now there was also a hand cupping his cheek, making him look at the Alpha in front of him. Alpha. The scent seemed to much sharper, so much darker, so much more all-consuming and tantalizing. Percy felt like he was drowning in Nico's scent. He knew why, knew the start of his heat was making him extremely sensitive to Alphas in general, but more so than any other, the Alpha he had chosen. The Alpha who had just... just implied that...

"Alpha's mate?", echoed Percy, tilting his head.

Nico nodded slowly. "I mean, that's what... you want to be, right? You just walked up to one of my best friends and threatened his life for touching _your_ Alpha. I've seen Omegas hit their heat suddenly. They normally either turn into an embarrassed mess or they jump their mate. Never seen one get so... _feral_. Never seen an Omega get so feral _for me_." Percy whimpered lowly and tilted his head just the tiniest half of an inch, baring his neck just a little bit. "Such a... a... strong and stubborn Omega. But... you didn't hurt him, because I asked you not to. That was _very good_." This time, Percy whimpered just a little louder, because damn did being praised by his Alpha do things to him, things he had never felt before. "Such a good Omega, so good for me."

"D—Don't... toy with me, di Angelo", warned Percy, sounding weak even to himself.

"I'd never...", whispered Nico with a frown, barely a breath between their lips. " _Never_ do that to you. To anyone, but especially not to you. Percy, you..." He slipped his hand from Percy's cheek down to rest on Percy's lower back, making the Omega shudder and mewl. "I always wanted you."

Percy felt himself very slowly melt in his Alpha's embrace. "You're... just saying that. Because I'm in heat and I probably smell like dinner to you or some shit like that."

Nico chuckled amused at that, pulling Percy closer, hand putting some pressure on Percy's lower back which made Percy whimper softly. "You... do smell delicious, I gotta admit that. But... you _always_ smell delicious. You always smelt delicious to me. Come with me. I'll show you something."

Percy blinked doe-eyed as Nico pushed him back against the tree and the two just walked right through it. No, not through the tree – through the shadows on the tree. A shudder wrecked Percy's body at the sensation. Oh, shadow-traveling was exciting. Very exciting. But shadow-traveling with his Alpha? Being pressed against his Alpha? What a _sensation_. Percy mewled and braced himself against Nico's chest as the two landed. There was a pleased rumbling sound coming from Nico's chest as the Omega pressed himself against him. Percy's face was dark red as he noticed his arousal spike. His heat wasn't just approaching, it was _there_. He was half-hard in his pants, as he noticed when he pressed himself against Nico, only half a mind to keep from rubbing against Nico. Note to self; Half a mind is _not_ enough. He blushed embarrassed as Nico growled darkly, tightening his grip on Percy as his eyes fixed the Omega's movement. Percy carefully pried himself off of Nico. Great, his pants were sticky from the slick he started producing, feeling uncomfortable and weird.

"This... is... is not a... good idea...", stated Percy, taking another step away from Nico, looking around the all-black cabin. "You... You can't just... just bring an Omega in heat to your den!"

Nico froze up for a moment, eyes large. "Right. Shouldn't have... Sorry. I just... Just wait a moment, okay? I need to show you something. Just, sit down and wait."

Percy was ashamed by how fast he sat down perched on the edge of Nico's bed, knees together and hands on top of his knees, obediently sitting and waiting for whatever it was his Alpha was looking for. Gods, he hated how responsive and obedient his heat always made him. It was why he usually hid away and avoided people. Alphas in particular. Gritting his teeth he glared at the floor.

"Hey. You alright there? You smell... angry and upset", whispered Nico concerned.

The son of Hades was kneeling down in front of Percy, making Percy look at him by putting himself into Percy's line of sight. "I... hate this. Heat. Makes me feel so... useless and vulnerable and... defenseless. Alpha says sit, I sit. It... it sucks. I worked _so hard_ to break the spell an Alpha-voice has over an Omega. But the heat kicks fully in and I'm am... I'm a mess..."

Nico nodded very carefully, making a mental note not to order Percy to do something again. Sure, as an Alpha it gave him a thrill to have others – Omegas – follow his command, but... if the Omega didn't even _want_ to follow it? Not so much. Nico placed a sheet of crumbled up paper on Percy's lap. It was old, a bit faded, and the handwriting was awful.

"What... is that?", asked Percy, squinting at the page. "I... I really don't have the mind to battle my dyslexia right now, Nico. Honestly, I barely have a mind to _talk_."

"It's... a list I made when I was ten", replied Nico softly.

"...You used _pink_ glitter gel-pens?", asked Percy stunned, both eyebrows raised.

There were some flowers drawn in one corner and some notes in pink next to the scrawny black writing. "No. The... pink was... Silena Beauregard. She helped me."

"Sil...", started Percy, choking on the name. "W—Why? What? _When_?"

Talking about a dead friend was a boner-killer, even during heat. Percy's mind was a lot clearer as he stared at Nico in utter confusion. Nico smoothed the paper out over Percy's thighs.

"The... few days I was at camp, while you were on the quest to save Artemis and Annabeth", replied Nico softly, decidedly avoiding the mention of Bianca. "When I first saw you, when you came in like a... like a real hero from ancient myths... I was so... impressed. I've never seen an Omega like you, you were so amazing and beautiful and kind and kick-ass. That day, I decided that one day, I'd make you my Omega. So, when you dumped little, useless me at camp and went on an adventure, I didn't exactly have a lot to do. I decided to make a plan, a five-years-plan."

"How to court the prettiest Omega ever in five years or less (hopefully less!)", read Percy with some difficulty before blushing brightly. "T—That... That... _really_?"

"Really", admitted Nico, cheeks red himself. "I didn't really know a thing about courting or such things, so I figured the Aphrodite Cabin would know most and Silena was such an eagerly helpful Omega, even though she kept cooing at me like I was some adorable little animal..."

"Well, ten years old you was pretty darn adorable", grinned Percy softly. "So... What's the five years plan then? How do you court the 'prettiest Omega ever' – which, by the way... _really_?"

"Absolutely", said Nico in all seriousness, looking at Percy honestly. "You're the prettiest Omega I've ever met, Percy. The most stunning, all around. You're the only Omega I ever wanted."

How could any Omega – in heat or not – hold back after such a declaration? Percy grabbed Nico by his shirt and pulled him into a deep, heated, passionate kiss that screamed of hunger. Nico grunted as he was pulled up even further. Alphas did not get manhandled by Omegas. It was simply not done. Then again, when did Percy ever do what he was supposed to do? Nico huffed and chuckled as Percy laid down on Nico's bed, pulling Nico along so the Alpha was laying on top of him.

"What do you want me to do, Perce?", asked Nico softly, caressing Percy's cheek.

The scent of Omega in heat was _thickening_. And fast. The sweetness and ripeness was practically drowning out any other scent in the cabin. It was as though the world around Nico had died, leaving only Percy, sprawled out on Nico's sheets, on Nico's bed, in Nico's den. _Nico's Omega_. Instinct told him very clearly what he wanted to do – lose the clothes, spread him open and knot and claim the precious, pretty Omega as _his_ and his alone. Percy mewled and arched his back.

"T—Touch me. Kiss me. F—Fuck me", pleaded Percy, panting hard. "I can't... I—I..."

"Sh, it's alright, I got you", growled Nico. "I got you."

Percy mewled in agreement. Yes. His Alpha had him. He was safe. He was in his Alpha's den, everything smelt like his Alpha – there was a very faint trace of Hazel's scent over at her bed, but she hadn't been to Camp Half-Blood in weeks, so the scent was overwhelmed by Nico's. The cabin only had two beds and a half-wall separating them to give the two siblings some privacy.

"I hate this", whimpered Percy, eyes closed and brows furrowed in anger.

Nico, in the middle of kissing down Percy's neck while sneakily pushing Percy's shirt up, instantly paused and looked up at his Omega. "W—What? Do you want me to stop? I can... I can shadow-travel you to your cabin. I'm assuming you got, ah, toys there to take care of it yourself...?"

"No—o", whined Percy, legs wrapping around Nico's waist to keep him in place and make sure the Alpha didn't leave. "I love _this_. You... you with me, touching me, kissing me. I want more of it. But I... hate this... neediness. I hate being so needy. And dependent. I hate... I hate..."

Sighing, Nico leaned up and cupped Percy's cheek softly. "You hate being so vulnerable? Perce, I know you made some bad experiences with Alphas when you were a kid and the wars didn't help, but... you're with me now. I'd never take advantage of you. If there's anything you _need_ , then tell me. I'd do anything for you, Percy. I'll do whatever it is you need. It's alright. I'm here for you."

Percy frowned up at him. That was what Leo had said too, wasn't it? Somewhere behind the haze, Percy could hear Leo talking about it being okay to be an Omega around the right Alpha. Was Nico the Alpha Percy could be an Omega with? Well, Percy wanted Nico to be _his_ Alpha, so... Yes, right?

"I wanted you since we met in New Rome", admitted Percy after a beat, having just stared into Nico's dark eyes this entire time. "When Hazel introduced you to me. Gods, I just wanted to jump you right then and there and bare my neck for you. But the... suddenness overwhelmed me so much that I was way too petrified to even do that, I guess..."

"Y—Yeah?", asked Nico surprised, puffing his chest out as it filled with pure pride. "I... really wanted to pin you to the next wall and claim you too. After I came into my heritage, it... everything was so much more intense. _You_ were so much more intense. Before, I was aware that you were an Omega, but my senses weren't sharp enough to pick up the nuances between Omegas. But then you were just... _there_. Everywhere. So deep and sweet and amazing."

Percy flushed pleased by the simple fact that his Alpha approved of his scent. He glared again.

"Stop. Frowning", growled Nico playfully, kissing the spot between Percy's eyebrows. "Just relax. Let your instincts take over. You're only gonna hurt yourself, Perce. I don't want you to hurt. But if you don't let loose, I can't take proper care of you. Please, Percy?"

Percy's frown deepened for a long moment before it eased off. Alphas didn't _plead_ with Omegas. Especially not during heat. Honestly, Percy was impressed by Nico's self-control – even though the Alpha's knuckles were white from how tightly he was clinging onto the sheets to keep from touching Percy. Most other Alphas would have Percy pinned down and naked by now. Then again, most other Omegas would already be widely spread and begging. He guessed there really was a special kind of power to the children of the Big Three. Percy nodded slowly.

"I'll... try", whispered Percy. "I just... I've spent all my heats on my own so far. I can 'let loose' when I'm alone, but... but in front of others... of Alphas... But I trust you, Nico."

Honesty shone in his sea-green eyes and it made Nico's heart flutter. The Alpha nodded and smiled as he leaned down to kiss Percy. Softly, this time. Carefully. Patiently. Percy sighed and relaxed.

"C—Clothes", whispered Percy against Nico's lips. "Get rid of em."

Nico nodded sharply and stripped down himself before he started undressing Percy. The scent of sweet Omega-slick was so much more intense once the pants came off. Percy blushed modestly and wiggled around when he noticed he was definitely going to leave wet spots on Nico's expensive-looking black silken bedsheets. Nico growled, a primal and possessive sound, making Percy stiffen for a second, staring wide-eyed up at Nico. Nico ran his fingers over Percy's thighs gently and Percy practically automatically spread them in invitation. Percy's cock twitched, as though it was begging for Nico's attention. Nico grasped Percy by the knees, pulling his legs up and apart to expose the Omega's dripping-wet hole. It twitched greedily, slick running over Percy's ass-cheeks.

"So... wet", whispered Nico as he watched the hole.

"S—Sorry", muttered Percy embarrassed. "Ruined your sheets..."

"Sorry?", echoed Nico dumbly, looking up to stare into Percy's eyes. "You're... You're sorry? Are you _crazy_? I mean, how..." Nico paused and took a deep breath – maybe a bit of a mistake because oh there was all that glorious Omega-scent flooding his nostrils again. "Percy. Love, look at me. Don't be sorry. For one, it's your heat, something you can't control. And for another – seriously, you're the one who went to high school, you should have had some health classes, really – there's basically no higher praise for an Alpha than having their Omega be so wet and greedy for him." Nico leaned over Percy to peck his lips softly. "You're so wet _for me_. So good _for me_. My Omega."

Percy whimpered at that and bared his neck willingly to his Alpha in agreement. But instead of paying attention to the offered neck, Nico leaned down. The Italian grabbed two pillows and carefully maneuvered them beneath Percy's lower back, propping the son of Poseidon up. Percy's legs fell apart on their own, a willingly given invitation for his Alpha. Nico growled pleased by that.

"Percy? Can you be good and hold your legs?", asked Nico softly, guiding Percy's hands to grasp his legs by the underside of his knees, effectively spreading and lifting them. "That okay, amore?"

Percy nodded sharply, though he wondered _why_. He yelped when Nico sat down between his legs and when all of a sudden there was a warm sensation at his entrance. Warm like touch, but also wet. A strangled gasp followed as Percy realized the wet touch was Nico's _tongue_.

"N—Nico", whined Percy, hands finding Nico's head and pushing against it, blush bright on his cheeks. "N—No. You can't... Nico, that's not... Why..."

Taking pity on the embarrassed Omega, Nico emerged to look at Percy, making an obscene show of licking the slick off his lips. "You are obviously under the misconception that your slick is something filthy and that you need to apologize for it. I'd love to kill whoever put that idea into your head. But for now, I'm going to convince you that a _real_ Alpha loves his Omega wide-open and wet, begging for it. You taste so sweet, Perce."

Percy bit his lips. The tiny rational part of his brain told him that Nico was going to ask questions later. The major Omega-part of his brain decided to melt when Nico just put his lips on Percy's entrance again, because holy hell, that felt so much better than Percy's fingers, or any toys! Nico licked a broad stripe, over Percy's hole and up to his balls. Then he put his lips on the ring of muscles and basically French-kissed it. Percy howled at the sensation of something else than his fingers or toys penetrating him. Percy's fingers clawed at the sheets, feet resting against Nico's shoulders for support. Nico thrust in deeper, tongue lapping at Percy's walls. It wasn't just a gentle caress though; it was _greedy_. Nico was licking and suckling like his life depended on it. Percy was already overly sensitive due to his heat, but Nico's tongue was even worse. Percy felt as though he was completely coming apart beneath the touch. The son of Hades continued this for minutes, licking and lapping and kissing and even _nibbling_ on Percy's rim. At this point, Percy felt absolutely ravished, arching his back, mewling and whimpering. Nico's chest rumbled with a pleased growl as his Omega finally came undone at his hands. Or, well, tongue. Reluctantly, Nico pulled away from the hole, causing Percy to whine pleadingly. Nico smirked at the sound. He watched how the hole twitched, gaping open after the tongue-fucking it had just received. The sight was beautiful. The sight got even more beautiful as Nico ran his eyes over all of Percy's body. Percy was flushed a beautiful shade of pink, from his nose to his chest, sweat covering his skin and glistering, nipples pink and perky, cock hard and leaking pre-cum. Sea-green eyes were half-lid, lips parted and allowing cute little pants to escape. Percy was a piece of art, really. Nico could just sit there and watch Percy for the next couple hours – or forever, really. But the beautiful Omega in front of him whimpered low, a call for attention, for his Alpha's attention.

"What is it you want me to do, gorgeous?", growled Nico, tracing Percy's cheeks.

"Y—You", whined Percy, grasping Nico and pulling him closer. "Inside. Please? H—Hurts. Burns."

"Sh, it's alright, it's your heat. It'll get better. I'm here for you", assured Nico lowly.

Nico carefully slipped two finger into the loosened hole, wiggling and spreading them. Percy howled again, arms wrapping around Nico's neck to cling onto him. Nico loved how responsive his Omega was. While the Italian worked a third finger into the tight hole, Percy whimpered and bared his neck once more. This time around, Nico did pay attention to it. He pressed a gentle kiss to it, making Percy keen. When Nico nibbled it softly, Percy moaned wantonly. Nico's teeth scratched it just a little, causing Percy to arch his back and lean in. Nico knew why. This was where he was supposed to bite to mark his Omega and Percy's instincts craved being marked by his Alpha right now. But the claiming would have to wait until he had Percy knotted – oh gods, now all he could think about was knotting Percy. He added a fourth finger, thrusting them in hard and deep. He wanted to hear another howl from his Omega and he wasn't being disappointed. This one rang through the cabin and it wouldn't surprise Nico if the others could hear it outside.

"So beautiful, so responsive, so... loud", whispered Nico proudly, thrusting in harder and spreading Percy more. "So wet and delicious an tight. Gonna spread you wide open on my knot. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You want me to fuck you and knot you up?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_ ", groaned Percy breathlessly. "P—Please, want your knot, _please_..."

"Hey, no need to sound so desperate. I'm not gonna deny you, Perce", chuckled Nico teasingly, leaving a nice big hickey on Percy's neck. "In fact, I'll never deny you anything, my Omega."

Percy moaned, practically boneless beneath Nico. He made the most desperate and high-pitched sound when Nico pulled out, looking at the son of Hades as though he had just committed the greatest act of betrayal possible. Well, there was probably no point in telling an Omega in heat not to be desperate, guessed Nico. Tilting his head, Nico kissed Percy tenderly while grasping his thighs and lining his cock up with the slick, empty hole. Percy messily tried to grab Nico's face and pull him into another kiss when Nico's cock pushed against his hole. Percy's nails scratched Nico's cheeks as he tried to tighten his grip greedily. Nico hissed a little, but the sensation of Percy's warm, wet hole around his cock was very distracting. Both seemed to compete with their moans as Nico pushed in deeper and deeper. A little too eager, Nico's knot was already swelling just a bit. No one could blame him; he was finally inside _his_ Omega and his Omega felt so good and wet and tight and he was so beautiful. Nico's hands slipped from Percy's thighs up to run over his torso just to find his arms, tracing them until he could grip Percy's wrists. The son of Poseidon moaned loudly in agreement as Nico pinned him with a tight hold. Nico smirked knowingly, placing another kiss on Percy's lips as he started thrusting. It took him a lot of self-control, but Nico took it slow. Slow, shallow thrusts, driving the Omega beneath him insane. Which, admittedly, was a bonus, because Percy coming apart beneath him? It was breathtaking. Still, Percy felt so good and sounded so amazing and looked so beautiful, it was impossible to keep from properly fucking his Sea Prince. And that was what it was; hard, deep fucking. Percy was torn between moaning and whimpering, nails scratching over Nico's biceps and shoulders and back over and over again, clinging onto him.

"G—Gods, you're _so good_ ", growled Nico, thrusting as deep as possible, hands clawed into Percy's ass, squeezing it tightly. "I'm close, baby, so close, my precious Omega."

"S—Say that a—again", gasped Percy, nibbling Nico's neck. "P—Please?"

"Precious?", asked Nico confused, nudging Percy's face.

"N—No", whimpered Percy. "Y—Your... Omega...?"

Nico's eyes darkened as he thrust sharper. "My Omega. _Mine_. My precious Omega. My beautiful Omega. _My Omega_. Gonna claim and mark my Omega. Gonna knot you good."

"Y—Yes", moaned Percy hoarsely. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Please, Alpha. Please knot me."

Nico howled at that himself. His Omega was coming apart beneath him, begging for his knot. Said knot was slowly swelling because of the sweet pleas. He thrust harder, pushing his knot in, which made Percy whimper gluttonously. The knot filled with more and more blood as it was settled inside the tight ring of muscles. Nico couldn't believe it, really. He was finally inside his Percy. His Omega. He was so short of claiming his Omega, making Percy truly _his_. Nico thrust sharper, hitting Percy's prostate in a way that got him another one of those cute, loud howls from his Omega. Nico's balls tightened, knot fully swollen, stretching Percy in a way that had him whimpering softly. The son of Hades came, deep inside his Omega, knot completely locking them together. Nico's mouth found Percy's throat, the neck beautifully bared for Nico, begging for his bite-mark. And oh, Nico was very willing to give it to him. He sank his teeth in deeply until Percy whined.

"Mine", growled Nico as he rode his orgasm out. "Mine. Only mine."

Nico just wanted to reach Percy's cock to jerk him off, only to notice his Omega had come untouched, simply from being knotted and marked. Percy was panting hard, head lolled back, eyes half-closed as he laid beneath Nico completely boneless. Nico decided he enjoyed that look.

"My gorgeous Omega", whispered Nico, caressing Percy's cheek tenderly.

Percy made a high-pitched, little sound, definitely a plea, though Nico didn't really know for what. Percy weakly – completely knocked out from being knotted for the first time in his life – reached for Nico's shoulder, tugging just the tiniest bit. Nico complied and leaned down, until Percy could properly kiss his neck. Then, the Omega bit down hard. Normally, Omegas marked their Alphas on the wrist; the mark on the neck was one placed by an Alpha. But since when was Percy Jackson doing things the normal way? Nico grunted at the odd sensation of being marked by his mate.

"You okay now?", asked Nico concerned as he sat up a little.

Percy nodded, wiggling his hips just a little bit, because there was still Nico's knot inside his ass. Nico grinned amused and adjusted them carefully, slowly, until Nico was laying behind Percy. He wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and pulled him up against his chest. Within seconds, Percy was out like a candle, breath even and face serene as he slept in his Alpha's arms.

/break\

"No. Nico, _no_ ", whined Percy, hiding his face in Nico's neck.

Nico grinned, very amused. "Perce. Your heat is over. You know it's camp protocol that Omegas need to get checked up in the infirmary after their heat, to make sure nothing's... torn, or that there are no infections. It's why you came to camp for your heat to begin with, isn't it? Privacy in your own cabin, safety, medical care afterward, no questions asked."

"Yeah, but...", drawled Percy out as he turned to look at Nico. "I don't wanna get checked up by the guy I _threatened_ before my heat, Nico. Come on, have some mercy on your poor, little Omega."

Nico snorted and shook his head. "Love, you don't get to pull the 'poor, little Omega' card. Now be a good boy and let Will check you through. I trust Will, a lot. I trust him enough to trust him with _my_ Omega. So be good, okay? I want to make sure you're alright, love. Please?"

Percy heaved a sigh and pouted as his Alpha kissed his nose and then walked out of the infirmary, leaving Percy alone with a very amused looking Will Solace. The other Omega leaned against the desk, arms crossed over his chest as he waited patiently for Percy to be ready.

"...Uhm... hey, Will", drawled Percy awkwardly, shifting some.

"Hello, Percy", greeted Will, tilting his head. "Come here, sit down on the bed."

"I'm sorry", blurted Percy out as he sat down. "I'm... really sorry about threatening you... I didn't..."

Will grinned at him and shook his head, showing his right wrist that was bruised a nasty yellowish green. "One bruise. Honestly, I'm impressed by your self-control, Percy. You threatened me, but you didn't actually hurt me. I've seen Omegas in heat defending their 'territory' from other Omegas. It's never pretty. So yeah, I'm really impressed by your self-control."

"I... I still threatened you", whispered Percy, looking like a guilty puppy as he stared on the floor. "And I know it was stupid. I know you guys are friends and in a pack. I totally overreacted because of my stupid heat and because of my stupid Omega-instincts."

Will was silent for a long moment. "Percy, it's alright. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"W—What?", asked Percy confused, looking up.

"I think I overdid it", admitted Will softly. "Percy. I'm an Omega too, I can read your hormones and stress-levels. You know we can read each other better than Alphas or Betas can. Most of us Omegas at camp can read that you're interested in Nico. But unlike all other Omegas, I'm friends with Nico. He showed me that ridiculous plan on how to court you in five years or something. I got a bit fed-up with both of you dancing around each other and I know how an Omega can rise to a challenge, so I decided to... rile you up a little. I didn't expect you to go into heat and get aggressive about it."

"O—Oh", grunted Percy surprised, staring wide-eyed at Will.

"Yeah. I promise I'll tone it down with the physical affection", grinned Will with a wink. "Wouldn't want to upset my Alpha's mate, after all. Now, lose the clothes, Percy."

Percy blushed dark-red as he obeyed. For a couple minutes, they were silent as Will examined Percy, made sure the other Omega was alright, that the mate-mark wouldn't get infected either.

"I was especially impressed by how you defied Nico's Alpha-voice", stated Will casually after a while. "I've never actually _seen_ an Omega defy that. There have been rumors at camp that you didn't take shit from Alphas, but I thought that was more... metaphorical than literal. If you don't mind me asking, but... _how_ did you do it? How do you defy an Alpha's command?"

Percy averted his eyes and got very silent for a very long moment. Not the shy or awkward silent from before, but a heavy kind. Will frowned concerned as he continued with the examination.

"When I was... a kid. My stepfather, he would... threaten me, tell me once I'd hit my first heat, I'd have to pull my own weight, that he'd make a ton of money with me. I told him, well, in kid's terms, to screw himself. That I'd never do _that_. He liked to mock me, told me Omegas are weak and worthless and that if his Alpha-friends wanted, I wouldn't be able to tell them no anyway. Because Omegas in heat are nothing but brainless sluts anyway and because Omegas are weak and can't say no to Alpha's", replied Percy very lowly. "I was... I was always afraid of Alphas because of that. And... of my own heats. When Luke betrayed us, I... I was mortified that he, as an Alpha, would... use my Omega-nature against me. I was terrified that this was... was what made the big heroes all Alphas and not Omegas, because we're just... too weak to fight Alphas. Annabeth can fight an Alpha's command too. Then Thalia came back. They taught me. Annabeth had learned from Luke, because he had wanted her to be able to protect herself, back before the whole Kronos-thing... Annabeth knew how and Thalia was, well, she's an Alpha and Annabeth trusted her, so... I tried too. It's pretty simple, essentially. Thalia gave me commands, very small ones at first like 'get up', or 'sit down'. I tried to fight them off. Couldn't at first. But it was essentially a lot of do and repeat over and over for months, commands getting stronger and bigger. It's not... easy. It goes against an Omega's nature to fight off an Alpha's command. It hurts. Physically, I mean. Depending on how strong the Alpha's voice is. But... the physical pain? It's nothing compared to that violated, humiliating, disgusted-with-self feeling you get when you _have_ to do something you don't want to, when you don't have any command over your own body."

Will nodded slowly, subconsciously tracing one of the older scars on Percy's back – one of those that were not from fighting monsters, that Percy has had back when he was twelve and new at camp and Will had helped Lee and Michael eagerly to patch the newbie up.

"Nico loves you, a lot", whispered Will. "He'd never... never hurt you. I hope you don't... hold it against him, that he used his Alpha-voice on you...?"

"No", replied Percy steadily, shaking his head. "He did it to protect you. To protect part of his pack. Can't really hold that against him. Besides, when he realized it didn't work, he didn't try to enforce it, he... tried a different approach. It's... It's okay. I'm okay."

"Sure?", asked Will carefully. "I mean, I caught the part where you said your stepfather made you afraid of your heats. Are you sure you're okay? This was... the first heat you spent with an Alpha. I'm not just talking physical here; are you emotionally okay?"

Percy was silent again, mulling the question over. "I was... really embarrassed at first. When I... well, you know, started _leaking_ , down there. I... apologized to Nico for ruining his sheets? Because Gabe used to tell me how filthy Omegas are, messy. I didn't want to... put Nico off." Will raised both his eyebrows, mouth already open to protest and tell Percy how utterly wrong that was, but he knew better than to cut Percy off now that the boy was _finally_ talking about the abuse. "Nico... did... things. With his tongue. D—Down there. I kinda still don't understand why an Alpha would put their mouth _there_ , but I know he did it to tell me he didn't mind, that it was... okay. He did a lot of that. Making sure I knew that I was alright. I... really am alright, Will. Nico was... amazing. He took everything at my pace and was really patient. I didn't... expect that... from an Alpha."

Will smiled knowingly and nodded. He was glad Percy and Nico had finally worked this out.

/break\

Nico was taking deep breaths as he walked around the lake. Lingering around at the infirmary had been a mistake. Being nosy and listening in on Will and Percy had been a mistake. Honestly, he had only stayed around to make sure there wouldn't be any kind of fallout between his two favorite Omegas. To make sure there were no hard feelings between his best friend and his mate. He hadn't counted on Will using his soothing presence and voice and 'fluffy Omeganess' (as Will liked to call it) to coax some answers out of Percy. To make Percy talk about his stepfather.

So now Nico needed to calm himself first, because right now he was very short of his breaking point. This disgusting piece of shit had threatened to whore Nico's precious Omega out? When Percy had only been a _kid_? To try and keep Percy obedient and in his place, or what? The thought made bile rise in Nico's throat. What would have happened if Percy had gotten to camp later? If Gabe hadn't been taken out when Percy was twelve? Nico heaved as he emptied his stomach against a tree, causing a nymph to screech and threaten him. Nico continued on fast.

Percy was safe. Percy was here. Percy was his. Gabe was gone. Gabe was dead. Gabe was going to get an extra set of torture from Nico the next time Nico went to visit his father.

Sighing, Nico went back to his cabin. He felt like his head was clearer now and he figured Percy would be out of the infirmary again by now. He had the urge to hold his Omega in his arms again. But by the time Nico reached his cabin and opened the door, there were laughter and voices coming from inside. He frowned displeased, at least until he saw who had entered his den without him being present and his face softened. Percy was laying on the bed, head and chest resting on Will's torso, with the blonde having one arm wrapped around Percy's shoulders, Lou and Cecil cuddled up behind Percy, resting their heads on Percy's side and trapping him between them and Will. His pack. His pack was having a puppy-pile, with Nico's mate in the middle of it.

"What are you guys laughing about?", asked Nico, gaining their attention.

Percy blushed brightly, while Cecil and Lou snickered and Will smirked. "Fascinating little list we saw on the nightstand when we came here for pack-cuddles. Titled 'How to court the prettiest Omega ever in five years or less (hopefully less!)'. Really fascinating read."

"Will's been reading it to me", admitted Percy softly. "I... hope that's okay?"

Nico heaved a sigh and stepped up to them, laying down on Will's other side and pulling Percy over until the son of Poseidon was basically spread out on top of both Will and Nico. He then took the list from Will with a very pointed glare, only getting a cheeky grin in return.

"How to court the prettiest Omega ever in five years or less (hopefully less!'", read Nico, voice low and level, while Cecil and Lou snuggled up closer too. "1: Learn what he likes (Food? Color? Animals?) - Notes: Likes pizza and blue food. Blue in general. Pegasi and cute animals." Percy grinned as he crawled up to nestle against Nico's neck.

"2: Learn who he likes. 2.1: Get to know his friends! - Note: Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Rachel, Thalia. Later added note: Hazel, Frank, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Piper. 2.2: Become friends with his friends! - Note: Accomplished. Joined Argo II, saved world. 2.3: Become a good friend for him! Note: Saved his life repeatedly. Qualifies?"

Lou and Cecil snickered at that and Nico huffed. "3: Meet his family, because family is important to Omegas. Crossed Omegas out, replaced it with 'him'. - Notes: Ate birthday-cake with them and played Monopoly." Percy hummed contently at the memory.

"4: Show him you're a good Alpha. 4.1: Protect him. 4.1.1: Learn how to protect him; learn how to fight. - Notes: Learned how to use a sword. Learned hand-to-hand-combat. 4.1.2: Learn who your god-parent is and learn to use your Powers! - Notes: Hades. Lots of powers. Got the hang of most. 4.1.3: Become braver. - Notes: Lived in underworld. Trained with zombies. Later note: Walked through Tartarus alone. Led Argo II to Doors of Death." Nico paused for a moment to take a deep breath at the thought of Tartarus, with Percy kissing his mate-mark soothingly.

"4.2: Be there for him. - Notes: Found Curse of Achilles. Found Percy in New Rome. Cared for him after Tartarus. Kept his nightmares at bay." Percy in his arms froze up a little and Will reached over to run his fingers through Percy's hair. At this point, Will was tugged under one of Nico's arms and Percy under the other, with Cecil laying behind Percy and Lou behind Will. Keeping the Omegas safe between Betas and Alpha. Always keeping the Omegas safest.

"4.3: Cook for him. 4.3.1: Learn how to cook. - Notes: Remembered mamma's lessons and nonna's recipes. Started training with Hazel." Nico's eyes softened as he remembered cooking with Hazel, a good way of bonding with her after bringing her to Camp Jupiter. "4.3.2: Learn how to hunt? (Cook self-caught meat) - Notes: Don't ever ask Thalia for help again. Thalia sucks as a teacher." Percy full-out laughed at that, nose rubbing against Nico's collarbone as his body shook with laughter. "4.3.3: Learn how to cook his favorite foods. - Notes: Sally Jackson is awesome."

"Mh...?", grunted Percy confused and sat up some, eyebrows knitted.

Nico actually blushed a little and ducked his head. "Your mom. After... your abduction. I visited her a lot. I didn't really... know what to do. I wanted to comfort her. But I'm not good at that. I just knew that... she was the only one who was missing you even more than I did. But just sitting together was kind of... awkward. So we started cooking. She asked me, I think jokingly or out of pity, if I could teach her some real Italian dishes. She... taught me all your favorite meals in return."

"S—She did... You did?", whispered Percy in awe, looking at Nico with shimmering eyes. "I... was so worried. When I was in New Rome, started remembering, I was so worried how she must have felt. How lonely she must have been with me gone. How... much it must have hurt."

"Believe me, your mother was many things but not lonely", assured Will amused. "Nico, Annabeth, Rachel, Grover, Tyson and Thalia had a schedule. A real, actual schedule for meeting your mom."

Percy smiled shyly. If he was being honest, him and his mother had never really talked about his abduction. About what he had gone through and what she had gone through. He took a deep breath.

"5: Start courting when 1.) to 4.) are accomplished", continued Nico when he noticed that Percy was getting sad. "5.5.1: Flowers? 5.5.2: Sweets? 5.5.3: Jewelry!"

Percy's eyes widened as he subconsciously grabbed the purple shell necklace he had found in front of his cabin a few days ago. "The... secret admirers. Are all you. The chocolates and candies and roses and the... the gifts? I thought they were... campers, being grateful or something."

"Nope. Courting-gifts. I'm very pleased to see you wear them, by the way", replied Nico casually. "5.2: Pay him compliments! (Tell him the following, make sure he knows:) 5.2.1: He's-" Nico paused and blushed, embarrassed by his ten-years-old self's enthusiasm. "He's very-really-super pretty. 5.2.2: He's insanely strong! 5.2.3: He's a real-life superhero and very brave."

"Aw, and did you tell him and make sure he knows?", cooed Cecil teasingly.

"That's an open point. Still being taken care of, constantly", drawled Nico with a pointed look. "May I now continue? 5.3: Ask familial Alpha for permission to court. 5.3.1: Find out who familial Alpha is. - Notes: Closest to familial Alpha; Chiron. Change of plans: Ask familial Beta for permission to court, because his mom's opinion is important to him." Percy actually, honestly preened and blushed at that, pleased that his Alpha hadn't gone the traditional way but instead went to his mother. Just to realize that Nico had just admitted to having gone to his mother.

"Wait. Nico. My mom. Did you...", stammered Percy wide-eyed.

"Ask her permission to court you. During your birthday-party, when I came to tell you about the Curse of Achilles. While you were so busy laughing and joking with Tyson. I don't really think she took me seriously because I was just eleven years old, but I think she found me... endearing, so she agreed", huffed Nico, clearly embarrassed. "So that counts. 5.3.2: Get braver to ask familial Alpha's permission. 5.3.3: Make sure he knows you're not asking to go around him! I hope you know that, Percy. I didn't ask her to go over your head, but to do right by you and them too."

"Uhu", nodded Percy carefully, blushing very brightly. "That's... very sweet of you."

Nico huffed, his blush matching Percy's and making Will, Cecil and Lou coo teasingly at them. "5.4: Ask him on a date (need clarification what you do on a date!) - Notes: Got clarification. Need plans for dates." Nico paused and turned to Percy. "I guess I might have skipped this one. Would you like to go on a date with me, Percy? I have several ones planned already."

"Yes, I'd love to go on several dates with you, Nico", laughed Percy, eyes sparkling fondly.

"5.5: Repeat 5.1.) to 5.4.) until heat (need clarification what that means). - Notes: Know what heat means. Oh boy." Nico snorted at himself and shook his head. "6: Claim and mark him (need clarification on what to do; write name on him with Edding?) - Notes: Mate-bite. Scent-marking. Name with Edding still an option." Percy huffed and hit Nico's chest at that, making Nico cackle a bit himself. "7: Live happily ever after with Percy Jackson! (Percy di Angelo?)"

There was a long stretch of silence in which not even Nico's traitorous pack dared to mock him. Even though they had teased him, all three thought that the list in itself was insanely sweet and that it was pretty honorable. Percy smiled gently as he leaned up enough to properly kiss his mate. It was a soft and gentle kiss, conveying the love between them. Nico growled pleased by it.

"I like the sound", admitted Percy, elaborating when Nico looked confused. "Percy di Angelo."

Nico's face was split by the grin on it. "Yeah. Yeah, I like the sound of that too."

"Oh, stop being sappy while we're still here too", grunted Lou and rolled her eyes.

Percy grinned mischievously before stealing another kiss from Nico. "Not ever, Ellen."

/break\

Sadly, laying curled together in bed wasn't the only thing on today's schedule. All of them had to go to various classes – for Percy, that was swords-play with Clarisse, who teased him relentlessly about his new mate-mark and the fact that di Angelo had been missing for the three day duration of Percy's heat. Percy spent the time blushing and allowed it to distract him from the fight. Very frustrated – even though he knew her teasing hadn't been mean-spirited – Percy headed to his cabin and to get a shower. After his shower, he got dressed and realized he had some time until dinner. Instinct called for him to seek out his mate. Their bond was still very fresh – day four today, after three days of heat. It still required a lot of touching and being together, which had been easily done during the heat where they were tied together nearly all the time. So after having spent three hours without Nico, Percy had the urge to curl together against his Alpha. To his disappointment, Nico wasn't in the Hades Cabin. Sighing with a pout on his face, Percy went to Nico's bed and curled up on top of it, grabbing one of Nico's pillows to hug it close and sniff it.

After Percy's heat ended, he had gone to take a very long, relaxing shower and Nico went ahead and changed the sheets. They had smelt stiff and like detergent. Not like Nico, or Percy. Percy had complained about the sterile scent to Will during his check-up, which was how Will, Percy, Cecil and Lou had ended up in Nico's bed. It had helped. Now the bed smelt like Nico, Percy, Will, Cecil, Lou – it smelt like _pack_. Like safety. Percy heaved a sigh and sniffed the pillow again. This was all so weird still. Five days ago, having Will's scent anywhere _near_ Nico had made Percy snarl and growl. Now it was nice, meant pack. Percy knew Nico was _his_ and only his.

"I like finding nice surprises like this in my bed."

Cracking one eye open, Percy tilted his head enough to look at Nico. The son of Hades looked very pleased as he entered the cabin and closed the door behind himself. Percy sat up some, smiling a little embarrassed at his mate. He felt so needy and pushy, invading Nico's bed for the second time that day, even though he had already woken up in it after having been here for three days straight. He was on the verge of apologizing for it when Nico made a thoroughly pleased rumbling noise in his chest. Percy frowned confused, but then he was already pulled into a kiss.

"You're... wearing the courting jewelry I got you", whispered Nico happily.

Percy blushed brightly in embarrassment. After his shower, when he had gotten dressed, he had gravitated to the shoe-box under his bed where he had kept the jewelry he had found in the past months. He had never really known from whom he had gotten it so he had never worn it. There was a blue, simple leather-bracelet with some shells woven in, the purple shell-necklace he really liked wearing even before that, the anklet with the corals, a silver pegasus charm on another necklace.

"I... felt like it", shrugged Percy awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You look beautiful", whispered Nico pleased, kissing Percy's neck down to the mate-mark. "So beautiful. All mine. Wait, I have... one more. I wanted to give it to you _before_ we'd become mates, but your heat completely took me by surprise and messed things up a little."

Percy made a keening noise as Nico actually put a ring on his finger. A silver skull-ring, identical to Nico's, but with sapphire-eyes instead of the ruby ones Nico's had. Nico's was a ring he had gotten from his father, Percy knew that. A sign of Hades. Percy frowned confused at his mate.

"Father's blessing", whispered Nico and kissed the corner of Percy's mind. "You're my mate. And as my mate, you're under the protection of the underworld. You're under my father's protection."

Percy felt like he wasn't going to stop blushing any time today as he stared down at the ring. "You know I don't need anyone's protection. And the only one your dad could protect me from would be himself. It would be nice if he'd like... not try to get me killed one way or the other for a while. That includes not locking me into creepy cold dungeons..."

"...He promised not to try and hurt you again, but the dungeon-thing is something different..."

"W—What's that supposed to mean?", huffed Percy with a glare, hitting Nico's upper arm.

Nico grinned and shrugged apologetically. "You're a ridiculous and reckless hero, Perce. Father threatened that if you pull a dangerous stunt or rush into battle while pregnant with 'his grandchildren', he would not be above locking you into a dungeon for the baby's safety."

Percy glowered at that, arms crossed over his chest, cheeks dark red. "...I guess it's hard to argue with that. But... I wouldn't do that, Nico." He grabbed Nico's arm, making the Alpha look into his eyes. "I would never risk the life of our cubs, Nico. I'd never..."

"Hey, I know", whispered Nico gently, kissing Percy. "I know that. You might be ridiculously reckless with your own life, but you're always protecting those you love. I know that would also go for your... our cubs. Percy, amore, I _know_ you'd never let harm come to them."

Nico's hand wandered down to Percy's stomach instinctively. Percy blushed, again, and leaned in to kiss Nico once more. He was grateful for his mother's persistence. Ever since his first heat, she insisted that together with the regular vitamin and vaccine shots, he'd also always get a contraceptive injected. To be on the safe side of things, even though Percy had assured her he didn't want to share his heats those first couple times. But she had insisted that one never knew what might happen. Like right how, after three days of getting fucked and knotted by an Alpha. The thought of ending up pregnant at seventeen, with his Alpha only being fifteen, was a bit horrifying.

"But... we want that, one day?", asked Percy softly while nibbling Nico's jaw.

"...You locked into a dungeon?", asked Nico confused and a little bit lost.

Percy huffed and snorted, punching Nico's chest. "Dork. No. I mean... cubs."

Nico blinked slowly before he frowned thoughtful, arms wrapping around Percy's waist to pull him close. "I never really... thought about that too much, to be honest. Too many other things and apocalypses going on to think about playing happy family. But... and I know this is most likely the testosterone and the hormones from having spent a heat with my Omega... I'd like that. Having kids with you. One day. In the future. I'd like that a lot. You'd make the cutest little cubs ever."

Percy glared flustered at his mate, before he smirked knowingly. "Oh, like those curls of yours wouldn't look absolutely adorable on any little cub. I still clearly remember that wide-eyed adorable little Alpha I met years ago. You were _so cute_. Our cubs would totally match you in cuteness."

Nico glared playfully and napped Percy's earlobe. "Cheeky. I saw pictures from your childhood at your place too. You were absolutely adorable yourself, Percy."

"Well, that only leaves one conclusion", hummed Percy determined, kissing Nico. "Our cubs are going to be the most adorable little cuties in the history of cute kids."

"That sounds about right", agreed Nico pleased.

/break\

It was two days later that Nico shadow-traveled them to New Rome – because it was due time the rest of _their_ pack would learn about the new mated pair. Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Reyna and Jason were in the middle of eating dinner when Percy, Nico and Leo stumbled through the shadows. The Latino instantly broke free from where he had been clinging onto Nico for dear life – he hated shadow-traveling, but it meant instant access to his mates, so he endured.

"Leo!", exclaimed Frank happily, smiling as his Omega crashed into his arms.

"Hey, guys. Thanks to the shadow-traveler, I managed to escape the protective presence of my siblings", declared Leo proudly, stealing a kiss from Frank.

Hazel hummed pleased as she stepped up behind their Omega, kissing his curls and laying her arms around his shoulders to keep him in place and enjoy his presence. Leo purred happily at the contact from his two Alphas. Jason snorted at that and walked past them – knowing he'd get to cuddle his best friend soon enough too, but right now Leo's mates had priority. Instead, the blonde went to pull Nico into an unwilling hug. Nico didn't like the hugging, or cuddling. Never stopped Jason though.

"Percy, is that... is that a... mark?", asked Annabeth with a gasp while hugging Percy.

Percy blushed embarrassed and placed a hand over his mate-mark subconsciously. "...Yes."

"Whose?", asked Annabeth wide-eyed, staring at her best friend. "What in the world happened in the past week since we last spoke, Percy? I couldn't even reach you the past few days. I was so worried something might happened. Something did happen, apparently."

"I... went into heat, a bit earlier than anticipated", admitted Percy awkwardly.

"And... some Alpha-douche took advantage of you?", asked Jason stunned, eyes large.

"Don't call _my_ Alpha a douche", growled Percy very protectively, glaring at Jason.

"Yeah, don't call me a douche, Jason", agreed Nico with a half-amused look. " _My_ Omega is a little... protective of me. Nearly ripped Will's throat out for getting too close to me."

"What?", asked Reyna confused. "Okay. Hold up. Again, from the top."

"I was preparing for my heat. Hadn't even built my nest yet", sighed Percy with a glare. "When I was at the lake with Leo and... Nico and his pack were there and Will was just... rubbing sun-blocker onto Nico and I kind of... snapped. I mean, I really had my jealousy in check, but the oncoming heat just... didn't allow me to let this slide. So I kinda-sorta threatened Will's life – but it's all good now! He forgave me and I apologized. We even did the puppy-piling."

"Okay, so, what happened _between_ the threatening and the apologizing?", asked Reyna.

"Well... Nico happened?", offered Percy, face red. "He... We spent my heat together. He claimed me. We're... We're mates now. I wasn't expecting that to come out of this heat..."

"After all those years?", whispered Jason in awe, looking at Nico surprised.

"Instincts pushed forward what we really wanted", shrugged Nico, cheeks a little red.

"And you're _really_ fine?", asked Annabeth softly, cupping Percy's cheek to make him look at her.

"Absolutely", confirmed Percy with a small smile. "I... I finally have _my_ Alpha, Annie."

Nico puffed his chest out proudly at hearing the pure love and adoration in his Omega's words. The other Alphas in the room snorted or chuckled as they saw this. After all, they all remembered how they had felt when their own bond with their Omega had still been fresh. Annabeth smiled and pulled Percy into a tight hug, rubbing her cheek against his.

"And Will is really alright with nearly getting mauled by Percy?", asked Jason skeptically.

"He provoked it", shrugged Percy as they all sat together on the couches. "He admitted that he's been getting overly handsy with Nico to make me admit wanting him. Sneaky bastard."

Leo and Annabeth snorted, though silently they were very grateful that Will had finally pushed Percy into admitting it. Half the time, Percy had such a hard time giving in to the smallest aspects of being an Omega, much less admitting his heart's desires like that.

"He's been keeping a pretty healthy distance to me since then", drawled Nico amused. "Unless we did actual pack-cuddles and Percy would be all over me himself, Will's made a point of not touching me at all. I do think that Percy scared him a bit."

Percy blushed and ducked his head embarrassed. "I... try making up for it. But he knows it were just instincts speaking. Omegas in heat are very possessive of their Alphas."

"I like when you get possessive", hummed Nico pleased and pulled Percy into a kiss.

Annabeth huffed and smiled as she watched them. She was glad Percy finally had his own Alpha. She knew how much more at ease she felt ever since she got Reyna. Sighing, she leaned into Reyna's side, enjoying the warmth of her own Alpha. Alphas and Omegas balanced each other out, it was the most natural thing. And it was a beautiful thing; she was happy Percy got to enjoy it too.

/break\

"I... I can't believe you two finally worked it out!"

Nico grunted as he was suffocated by the Beta woman. He was not fond of the hugging; his pack somehow got away with it due to being pack, but he figured that now that Percy was his mate, Percy's mother was probably also pack. Besides, she was Percy's mother. Upsetting her meant upsetting Percy and upsetting Percy was _not_ going to happen ever again. Reluctantly, Nico wrapped his arms around Sally Blofis and returned the hug. She squeezed him even tighter.

"I'm glad things between you worked out. I've been wondering how long you would be dancing around each other before you'd actually bond", stated Sally, soundly nearly fond.

"So... you're not... angry with me or disappointed?", asked Nico unsure and relieved.

"Percy loves you. That is genuinely the only thing I ever wanted for Percy; to find an Alpha he truly loved and who loved him in return", replied Sally as she pulled him along.

There were cookies and chocolate waiting on the table. Paul sat there, staring critically at the Alpha in the room, while Percy was bouncing on the balls of his feet, watching his mom and his mate. After their visit in New Rome, the obvious next station had to be Percy's parents.

"So, what is your plan now?", grunted Paul skeptically, the Beta man glaring at Nico.

Both Percy and Nico paused. Percy turned to look at his mate, the question knotting his stomach. He hadn't quite thought this through, if he was being honest. He wanted his Alpha. Wanted to be with his Alpha. Didn't really know how they were going to do that though. Nico took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly as the mated pair sat down at the table.

"For now, we can see each other often enough, considering I can travel through shadows. Then, I was thinking that perhaps we'd take an... apartment together. In New Rome", stated Nico firmly. "Considering that Percy will graduate from high school by spring next year. You... planned on attending college in New Rome, you mentioned that a couple times. I think right now we're both still... young. Inexperienced. The bond is still fresh. Taking it slow and when you graduate..."

Percy caught his lower lip between his teeth as he grinned at his mate before nosing Nico's neck, right where he had left his mate-mark during his heat. "Yes. Yes, I think I'd like that. Slow's good for now. Finishing school. Then, getting to move in with my Alpha. Yeah."

"Well, slow sounds good", agreed Paul with a grunt, shaking his head. "Now, don't get me wrong. If this is what Percy wanted, then I am happy for you. It's just... very... sudden."

"Not really", laughed Sally and shook her head. "Nico asked me for permission to court Percy when he was eleven. I didn't... Truth be told, I found it very adorable back then and didn't quite think much of it, but over the years? His intentions seemed quite clear."

Nico blushed and ducked his head, causing his Omega to coo at him. The Italian turned to glare at Percy heatedly, but Percy just grinned broadly and teasingly at Nico. Slow was good.

/break\

Slow was bad. Slow was torturous. Percy hated high school. He hated living at home and not at camp. He hated that _he_ couldn't shadow-travel, because he didn't want to seem too clingy and call Nico and ask the son of Hades to come to him. So he had to wait for Nico to come to him.

Nico went with Percy to senior prom. Wearing a tux and looking adorably flustered by it. It was clear Nico hated those kind of things, but the Alpha put up with it for Percy's sake and _that_ made his chest swell with pride. Percy didn't like wearing a tux either, but seeing Nico in one was worth it.

Nico spent Thanksgiving at the Blofis-household, celebrating with Paul, Sally, Percy and Tyson.

Christmas was spent in New Rome, where the praetors threw a big party for their pack.

New Year's was only them. Percy and Nico, escaping from all the others to spent it together in Italy on a very large carnival, wearing pretty masks and costumes and having the time of their lives.

Finally – _finally_ – Percy's graduation rolled around. What he hadn't expected was for Nico to whisk him away from his graduation party to some apartment in New Rome. An apartment Nico had apparently already bought, as a graduation-gift to his mate. Percy had hit Nico repeatedly for that. An apartment was not an appropriate gift for graduation! Nico had endured and explained that he wanted them to have a proper place – a proper den – to start their mated life together.

Percy enrolled in college, together with Annabeth and Leo, who had also decided to move to New Rome to be with their own mates. It was good, having their pack together like that. Well, most of them anyway. Piper was currently living in Europe, due to her father having a lengthy film-production over there and her enjoying a year abroad that way. Will, Cecil and Lou were still living at Camp Half-Blood, but they frequently visited and Percy knew Will and Jake were planning on moving to New Rome for college too when the two would graduate.

Jake was the biggest change of the past months. As okay as Percy was with being pack with Will, there was still a certain nagging voice that disliked how close the unmated Omega was to Percy's Alpha. So the easiest and most obvious conclusion was, of course, to find Will an Alpha of his own. That proved to be easier than anticipated with a little help of Leo. It also proved to be the solution to Frank's and Hazel's long-lasting problem of Jake trying to tear them a new one. As it turned out, Jake had mainly been so very agitated because he _really_ wanted Will but thought Will wanted Nico – and an Alpha feeling rejected really liked to take his irritation out on other Alphas, especially when they offered such a wonderful target by claiming Jake's precious Omega baby brother without asking permission first. So with a lot of nudging from Leo and Percy, they managed to kill two birds with one stone. Will and Jake were happily mated, Jake was too distracted by his precious Omega _mate_ to make the life of his brother's mates any harder and Percy felt much more at ease with Will.

"Alpha, I'm home! Are you... uh.. there?", called Percy into their dark apartment.

"Mh? Yes. Yeah, we're in the kitchen", replied Nico loudly.

Percy made his way through the dark hall and living room to find the only lit room. Nico was sitting together with Will, Jake, Cecil and Lou, all around the table set for six. Percy blinked slowly before he smiled and stepped between his mate's spread arms. Nico pulled him down into his lap and kissed him gently. Humming in approval, Percy leaned against his Alpha.

"What's going on here?", asked Percy softly, nosing at his mate-mark on Nico's neck.

"We've been looking for an apartment, Nico went with us. Always the controlling Alpha, he thinks he has to make sure we find a good place", snorted Will amused, rolling his eyes.

Jake grunted in agreement, one arm around Will's waste. Both Jake and Nico were Alphas and Jake was new to their little pack, only joining due to his mating with Will. The two still edged on a little, considering the pack-bond hadn't come as natural and on its own as it had between Nico, Will, Cecil and Lou. Percy grinned amused as he watched the Alpha son of Hephaestus.

"How were classes, my sweet Omega?", asked Nico gently, resting a hand on Percy's lower back.

"Eh. Bit boring. Definitely too long. Missed you, Alpha", whispered Percy back. "And did you guys find a good place, or are you staying longer and looking some more tomorrow?"

"Actually, there's an apartment in this complex that's free", said Cecil. "We were thinking about it."

"It'd be nice to have all our pack together", hummed Percy pleased, nuzzling Nico. "Been feeling very... off lately. It's better when I'm hanging out with the others, but..."

"Yo didn't mention", grunted Nico displeased, glaring at his Omega. "Are you alright?"

"It's only natural", assured Will casually, smiling amused at Percy. "You're been the Alpha-mate for months now. It makes you feel more connected to us. Brings out your nurturing, worrying Omega-side and knowing your pack close makes it better. Don't worry about it, Percy."

Percy nodded and bit his lower lip embarrassed. He hated feeling this needy, but his pack looked at him with such understanding and Nico was still caressing his hair softly, so he guessed it might actually be alright to be needy with the people he trusted and loved.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I detest the ABO-verse most of the time, because about 75% of them are "Omega goes into heat, completely loses control of body and speech and spreads his legs for the next best Alpha"-kind of PWPs that feel, to me, more like glorified rape, if I'm honest. Which is the reason I specifically never refer to them as Alpha or Omega when I write a creature fic with dominants and submissives, because I prefer to distance myself from that kind of pre-established world and like to create my own world and my own rules.  
_

 _But by now, ABO-verse has become kind of a very big thing. And since I somehow ended up writing an ABO-fic for "Voltron", I figured I ought to have at least one ABO-fic for PJatO too._

 _Also, early post this Wednesday, because it's my birthday and I plan on being home for about... one hour today in which I plan to eat breakfast before heaving out to university and not posting fics._


End file.
